Looney Tunes: Assault Horizon
by Karaya One
Summary: New challanges and new friends appear on the horizon on this new story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: On the dream of the reality

Hi everyone, this is a new and special story from me, called LOONEY TUNES: ASSAULT HORIZON, a tribute to my friend and mentor, the author nicknamed LooneyAces, who allowed me to make references to his characters and his SHATTERED SKIES universe. However, this story will take place on a very different universe called Assault Horizon universe, where references to both universes will be made. Again, Naruto and its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shounen Jump and Ace Combat is owned by Project Aces and Namco. Looney Tunes are owned by Warner Bros. Enjoy!

On an house, on the American city of Los Angeles, a couple around their 20s were sleeping, but the male doesn't appear to being on a good sleep. He has gray hair, pale skin and black eyes. He is wearing a white tank and a small short. His name is Bugs Bunny. The female have light tan-color skin, aqua blue eyes, blonde hair with a fringe and a big ponytail. She was wearing a Giants jersey which was her nightdress. Her name is Lola Bunny. Bugs were trying to sleep, but he was twitching and breathing heavily. He was having a nightmare.

"_Darn it! What about our city?! We can't leave this city to the enemy! I can't leave her...!" Bugs says._

"_Warning! Additional enemy planes have been spotted on radar. You don't wanna know how many." Bugs' AWACS says_

"_I promise I'll be back for you. Just a little longer. I love you…" Bugs says._

The nightmare intesifies. Bugs now dreams of a aerial duel over the city.

"_Corrupt goverments are and marred lands are no longer worth to protect. There's the only thing woerth protecting now." An strange enemy says._

"_It's a fighter! A fast one! Missile aproaching at high speed! Multiple missiles aproaching! Evade!" Bugs' AWACS says._

"_I'm gonna fly through the Arch. It's the only way I'm gonna get those planes off my tail!" Bugs says._

"_Shoot down the Ribbon over his school. Makes his friends withness his death!" an enemy says, as a missile is fired and hits Bugs'plane._

Suddenly, Bugs awakes and finds himself on his house. His muscules were and was breathing heavy. Then Lola awadened.

"Bugs…? Are you okay…?" She said a little sleepy.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Bugs said.

Lola looked at him, then said.

"Hey, come here." She said as she hugged him.

"You neved had to feel guity for just doing your duty… You were just protecting me… But now, I want you to remember… Whatever the place is, I'm going with you no matter what…Because, I love you, Bugs." She said as she gave a little kiss on his cheek. Then he hugged her in return.

"Thank you, Lola… for never leaving me alone… for never stopping trusting me… thank you…Thank you!" He said, with tears on his eyes.

"You're welcome, you know. Now let's sleep a little. We've got to get to the airbase in a few ours. Alvin and the guys are going to wait for us there." She said.

"Okay. Good night, darling." Bugs said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night, dear." She said, as she kissed his cheek, then both were sleeping.

On the morning, both headed for the airbase on the outskirts of Los Angeles, an airbase called Shleisinger Air Force Base. There, they were greeted by an guy also around his 20s, light tan-color skin, light green eyes and brown hair. He was also the same height as Bugs. His name is Alvin Bunny. After it, they were walking on a corridor to a room on the end of it, and chatting with each other on the way.

"Why do you guys think the commander called us?" Alvin said.

"I dunno. I don't think is too serious." Bugs said.

"It better not be… I'm still feeling a little dizzy sometimes." Lola said.

"Is something grave?" Alvin said.

"It's been for some days, and I don't know what is. Did she ever had something like it before?" Bugs asked to Alvin.

"Nothing that I can remember." He answered.

"Hey, it's nothing serious. But thanks you guys for caring for me." Lola said. "But, shouldn't we being concerned on why we've been called here?" she added.

"Yeah, we should be going now." Bugs said, as they headed for a room where had a plaque on the door where it's says "Commander Donaldson." Bugs knoced the door, and a male voice said.

"Come in." Then the trio entered the room, where there two men chatting. Both were middle-aged men, and one of them was in a full military attire. He stood six feet tall and he has brown hair. Then he turned his attention to Bugs and the others.

"Oh, Colonel. You and your friends are here." The man said. "Oh, where is my manners. This is one of my old friends. Colonel Buford." He added, refering to the other man. He had brown skin, black hair and was wearing a airforce uniform with an full colonel insignia.

"Colonel Buford, those are Lieutenant Colonel Bugs Bunny, Major Lola Bunny and First Lieutenant Alvin Bunny." He said.

"I'm pleased to meet all of you. We're just waiting for you all." Buford said.

"May we ask why we've been called here, Sir?" Bugs asked.

"Is simple. This base's fighter, bomber and helicopter personal will be temporialy transferred to Konohakagure Air Force Base, an airbase maintained by both the US Air Force and the JASDF. Colonel Buford here had been stationed in Konohakagure base for the past 6 months, as the commander of the American detachement on the base, and is well aqquainted with the pilots there. His job here is to supervise this transition." Donaldson said.

"Really?" Bugs said.

"Yes. I may be precitptaded but, I think that you are going to do fine with the top pilot there, Colonel Bunny." Buford said.

"Can I know his name, please?" Bugs asked.

"Sure. Feitosa; Angelo Feitosa." Buford answered.

"So, when we depart, Commander?" Lola asked.

"Tomorrow morning, Major." Donaldson said.

"Ok."

"Well, that's all I had to say. You are dismissed."Donaldson said.

Then Bugs, Lola and Alvin leaved the room, very excited for the next day.

Again, just a reminder, this story is to meant to be tribute to my mentor and friend, author LooneyAces. He's aware of this story, and allowed me to use some of his chapters and to make references to some of his stories


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Time for a change.

Bugs and Lola were preparing their baggage for their travel when they heard an knock on the door. It was a couple around the same age as them, who were Bugs and Lola's neighbors. The male had brown skin, brown hair, orange color snow glasses, and he's wearing a black polo shirt with a white ring, orange pants and a pair of white and orange sneakers. His name is Daffy Duck. The female is named Tina Russo Duck. She have a pale yellowish skin, long brown hair, black eyes, and light orange glasses. She's wearing an blue jacket, a red dress, and orange and black sneakers. She's Daffy's girlfriend. Then Bugs opened the door and greeted them:

"Hey! What's up, doc?" Bugs said.

"Hey! Hi." Lola said

"Hi Bugs, Lola." Daffy said.

"Hi." Tina said.

"So, are you guys finished with your baggage?" Bugs asked

"Yeah, we just came by to say hi and check out if you guys need any help." Daffy said.

"We're just finishing it. Thanks though." Bugs said

"How're you guys? I still can't believe you guys are coming with us." Lola said.

"Yeah, we could use some vacations." Tina said. "Being leader of two different teams isn't being easy for us." She added.

"Yeah, same for us. I really need to rest a while." Lola said.

"Uh, what is it, Lola?" Daffy asked.

"She being feeling a little dizzy for some days. I dunno why." Bugs said.

"Hum… Lola, can I speak with you in private?" Tina said.

"Sure." Lola replied. So, both the girls go to the bathroom. Once Tina closes the door, she askes.

"Did you made the test?"

"Yeah… around 5 days ago, before me and Bugs got to the base." Lola answered.

"So… the result…?" Tina asked.

"It said positive…" Lola said, with some tears in the eyes. "I'm gonna be a mother, Tina!" She adds and hugs Tina in the emotion.

"That's wonderful, Lola!" Tina said. "But, what about Bugs? Had you told he is going to be daddy? He must know too." She added.

"No… I wasn't able to. We all have been so busy those days, you know. I was hoping to tell him when we all make it to Japan." Lola said.

Back at Bugs and Daffy, Bugs were feeling a little tired too. Then Daffy said.

"She isn't the only one who needs vacations, I see. The nightmares are back, isn't?" Daffy asked.

"…how do you know?" Bugs asked.

"I have been your best friend for a lot of time, you know. We both had passed through things that would make someone having nightmares for the rest of the life. Tell me, how long the nightmares have been this time?" Daffy said.

"Two weeks now. I'm getting sick of this. We all know Lola isn't fine, and yet both me and her can't have a calm night because of this. I get everyone needs vacations."

"Yeah. Since Tina was promoted we haven't spent much time as a couple. You know, marry, settle down, and…" Daffy said before being interrupted by Bugs.

"Next one is…children?"

"Yeah. Would be fun to play with them, take them to school, etc. What about you, buddy?" Daffy said.

"I have no trouble with that. I'm ok with it. I just hope that Lola agrees with that too." Bugs answer. Then Lola and Tina came in. The girls manage to listen to Daffy and Bugs' conversation. Lola breaths out in relief and exchange looks of joy with Tina. Then Daffy notices the girls and ask.

"Oh, there you are, babe. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you ready too, Lola?" Bugs asks.

"Of course, dear." She answers.

"Okay, let me help to pick up your baggage." Bugs says.

Then Bugs helps Lola to put her baggage on a taxi, then they met up with the Ducks on the airport, where they will take their flight to Japan


End file.
